


the box is largely unimportant

by Phantom_Midge



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bad Sex, Community: fail_fandomanon, Crack, Crack Pairing, Crossover, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Predictive Text, Random Tense Changes, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Midge/pseuds/Phantom_Midge
Summary: Russia isn't very good at sex, but he wants to keep trying anyway. Not in the backseat of his car, though.(This is what happens when you try to write fanfiction using predictive text.)





	the box is largely unimportant

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized text was written by me, and the non-italicized text was suggested by my phone's QuickType keyboard.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/307143.html?thread=1748058055#cmt1748058055).

_Riker_ is a great day. Russia was the night he would have to come.

"Yes, I'm sure you will be able to come," _said Riker._

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you in my car," _said Russia._

"We'll get it done."

"I just want you and I to come."

They are going downtown. It now has a lot of potential. There's also a box of the people. _Riker_ has been the best, _but Russia_ was not the first time.

"Let's do it again," _said Riker._

"Yes please," _said Russia. He_ is a very vertical guy.

They are now the only ones. _Presumably they had left the box of people in the trunk of Russia's car, so the two of them could be alone together. They began to_ be in their own skin.

"This'll do the best job," _said_ _Riker, throwing his underwear_ onto his head.

 _"That's so obscene!" Russia exclaimed, as he_ is going down into his place.

 _They fucked_ the best and better.

_The End (?)_


End file.
